Sirius Black A Memoir
by Lizzy Black
Summary: Every Story Must Start and Every Story Must End. Harry's POV reflecting on Sirius's death. One Shot.


Disclaimer- I Dont Own Harry Potter.   
  
A/N- Hope you like it you guys! Please review!  
  
Only Sirius and Bellatrix were still battling unaware of Dumbledore's presence. I remember seeing Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he had yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
I released Neville, though I was unaware of doing so. I jumped down the steps and pulled out my wand. Dumbledore also made a movement towards the duo.   
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. . .  
  
I saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on my Godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind before it fell back into place. . .  
  
The rest was a blur. . . I ran to the veil, my breath was ragged and uneven. I heard Bellatrix cry triumphantly but I knew it was meaningless, he was just behind the veil. . .I could just pull back the veil. He'd be there.  
  
As I sprinted toward the veil Professor Lupin held me back.  
  
"There is nothing you can do, Harry–"  
  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" Panic rising in my voice.  
  
"It's too late-" Lupin whispered mournfully  
  
"We can still reach him-" I insisted. He couldn't be gone. I struggled to get by but Lupin was just too strong and he would not let go. . .  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry. . .nothing. . .He's gone."  
  
To truly understand what Sirius meant to me, you have to understand my background. At just one year of age my parents were betrayed by one of their best friends, Peter Pettigrew. I lost my parents on Halloween of 1981. All that was left for me was my Godfather, Sirius Black. However, fate was cruel to Sirius and I that night. Sirius was falsely accused and sent to the Wizard's prison, Azkaban, and I was dropped off at my aunt and uncle's house who are a disgrace to the word "family." Peter Pettigrew, the real murderer and Death Eater ran around free for the next thirteen years until finally, Sirius escaped.   
  
I can't say my meeting with Sirius started on the best terms. I was angry and distraught, not truly understanding the events that took place the night of my parents death. I thought Sirius was the murderer, the one who sent my parents to an early death. However, I was mistaken. With the help of my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Prof. Remus Lupin, it was soon revealed that my friend Ron's rat, was Peter Pettigrew in his animagi form. I new the truth about Sirius's innocence and Sirius and I were finally reunited for the first time in thirteen years.   
  
Everything seemed perfect for us. We had evidence to clear Sirius of his charges and I finally had a guardian. Our hopes were shattered though, when Peter Pettigrew escaped and Sirius was captured by the Ministry workers called Dementors. This led my two friends and I into another adventure. We went back in time and helped Sirius escape. We took a flying Hippogriff and Sirius escaped just in time. He flew off into the night with the creature and once again, escaped the Ministries clutches. Sirius kept in touch for the rest of the summer although still lying low because the ministry was searching for him. That was definitely my favorite memory of Sirius. It started our relationship with a bang and gave me hope that one day I could leave the Dursley 's and never return.  
  
Over the next few years I didn't see Sirius too often but I still have a vivid mental image of him and things he would say. First off, Sirius looked just like his animagi dog form. He had shoulder length shaggy black hair that seemed impossible to fix because of the years of neglect. You could tell his face used to be very handsome during his years at Hogwarts and his eyes still held a bit of mischief in them, but after the years in Azkaban he was left wasted and tired. His pale eyes were filled with anger, and hatred but whenever he looked at me or even Prof. Lupin you could see and feel the happiness radiate off of him. You could also see the regret for not being able to take care off me when I was younger, but that didn't matter to me. I had him there for me as a guardian, friend and the closest thing I ever had and will ever have to a father.   
  
Sirius wasn't your average person. From what I heard from Prof. Lupin, he, my dad, Sirius, and Wormtail were quite the pranksters when they were in Hogwarts. Their average day seemed to always involve torturing Snape in some way and wandering around the school after hours collecting information about the castle for their map. I suppose one of the most unique trait about Sirius in his school days was his animagi ability. When he was younger than fifteen he managed to become an animagus. That is the ability to turn into an animal. Sirius, my dad, and Peter were all animagi. Sirius was a giant black dog, my dad James was a stag and Peter was a rat. The animal form is supposed to reflect the persons personality and with Sirius's warm and intelligent manner, a dog fits him perfectly. To be an animagi is amazing, some wizards never accomplish this in their entire life but they managed to become animagi before even finishing school. This definitely shows how intelligent Sirius and his friends were.  
  
After Sirius escaped from Azkaban and met me, he became much like a father. He always gave me the same advice to stay safe and owl him if I had a dream about Voldemort and his Death eaters. He was selfless and fearless and was always thinking about his friends' well being. Even his last words that he said to me were words of concern. He was trying to help me and Neville get out of the Ministry back to Hogwarts. "Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and Run!" Those were the last words he ever said to me and were strictly said to help me and Neville get out safely.   
  
After Sirius died, I thought a lot about him and what he taught me. He really was a hero. He taught me many things, for example, "Never give up." This really could describe Sirius's thirteen years in Azkaban. Even though he had the advantage of an Animagus form, he was still affected by the dementors who suck all the happiness out of you and eventually make you go insane. Being able to live in those type of conditions says a lot about Sirius's will power. When I first met him he told my friends, Lupin and I how he escaped and stayed sane he had said, "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me. . .but it kept me sane and knowing who I am. . . helped me keep my powers. . .so when it all became . . . too much. . .I could transform in my cell. . .become a dog." This really shows how brave he was. Another thing he can be remembered for is his selflessness. He really put his needs behind others. The whole reason that Sirius wasn't secret keeper was because he felt that my family would be safer. He told me the night we met that he thought it would be the perfect "bluff", that no one would suspect anyone else but him to be secret keeper. He was going to use himself as bait to keep me and my family safe from Voldemort. Then after my parents died and he tried to seek revenge, he was framed for murder and sent to the most awful place on earth. After he escaped he died fighting to protect his friends, which truly shows how much of a hero he was to me.  
  
I could go on forever with tales of Sirius' mischievous exploits and heroic acts. His life was like an excellent book, rich and full of details but every book has it's ending just like Sirius's life. His life has ended and now he begins the greatest adventure of them all.   
  
Review!! 


End file.
